


our beginning

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Our Story [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: First fic on this tag, Fluff, M/M, how
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 17:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Shoma gives Kazuki a necklace. Finally.





	our beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noona96n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noona96n/gifts).



> A gift for the cutest author ever, I really hope you like this piece written between classes :P  
> I hope you all also enjoy this, hopefully, this will turn into a series? Please tell me your thoughts on the comments :P  
> A special thanks to Hanazuke that helped me with a lot of Kazuki details :P

 

>  
> 
> **"A great relationship doesn't happen because of the love you had in the beginning, but how well you continue loving until the end."**
> 
> **\- Unknown**
> 
>  
> 
>  

_I need sleep, and maybe like…five bowls of ramen…_

“Kazuki?”

“Yes?” he tiredly answered without even turning around. Whoever decided to talk to him now after all of the-

“I wanted to give you something.”

Oh.

_Oh._

He finally turned to the skater behind him and noticed how he was holding a very familiar necklace on his hands.

Kazuki had heard the talks. Had heard how many skaters from team Japan had gotten small tokens of friendship from Shoma.

Hell, even Alina the Olympic Champion from Russia had gotten one.

Still, despite being incredibly jealous of everyone that had gotten those pieces of jewelry, Kazuki Tomono had never expected to get such a gift from Shoma himself.

He had done nothing to earn one.

_Surely the obsessive fanboying on the sidelines didn’t count?_

“Here,” the older skater said, holding the necklace out for him take, “it matches mine.”

He refrained himself from saying, I know, and I have no idea why you are giving me this.

Kazuki took the precious item on his hands as if it was a delicate piece of china and saw how Shoma chuckled at his reaction.

_Great twos seconds in and he already thinks you are an idiot, way to go._

“I hope you like it?” Shoma asked him, looking at him expectantly. Waiting for an answer and somewhat unsure.

“Yes”, he said immediately, Kazuki noticed how he almost startled the older one and quickly composed himself, “I mean, yes I like it very much, thank you.”

_Am I competing against myself on how dumb can I act in front of him before he takes back his gift?_

“I’m glad.”

Kazuki should have just accepted it and move on but the words escaped his lips without him even noticing.

“Did you give one to Yuzuru as well?”

He wanted to kick himself.

Jealousy was definitely not a flattering quality.

_Not that I have that many to begin with, but oh well._

Surprisingly Shoma didn’t seem the least bothered by his question. He smiled at him surprised that the younger one would ask such a thing but he still kept his warm smile on and patiently answered him, “Yuzuru has many necklaces,” Kazuki finally looked up to him with hopeful eyes, perhaps he had been wrong, “So I gave him one more so that maybe he chokes himself on them, while practicing that quad Axel of his.”

That made both of them laugh like teenagers in the middle of the rink, people looking sideways at them. Most looked amused but Kazuki noticed how the girls whispered to each other, mischief evident on their every word even though he could not hear them at all.

“I never saw him wear it,” he tried to salvage the situation with some kind of half-assed excuse, perhaps he could still save his face, “That’s why I asked.”

Shoma didn’t look he was going to buy it but said nothing about it, instead he began to explain what Kazuki had obviously tried to ask about, “Yuzu is special to me," he noticed how the younger one's face seemed to instantly fall and quickly continued, "just like everyone that I gave these necklaces to, all in a different way.”

_That explains why mine was the last one I guess._

Once again, Shoma seemed to read the younger skater’s thoughts.

“I ordered a lot of these,” he took the necklace back from Kazuki’s trembling hands, “they all look the same, exact replicas of mine." With one hand he gestured to the one currently hanging on his chest, Kazuki tried his best to avert his eyes from what the illusion mesh could not hide.

Shoma twirled the pendant between his fingers, the two squares shining under the dozens of lights around them.

Kazuki thought that it didn’t really compare to the older skater’s smile.

_I wish you would smile for me one day._

“Yet this one is different isn’t it?” Shoma showed him his lopsided trademark smirk and Kazuki’s heart hammered in his chest.

It was true. The pendant was not the typical black color Shoma used to wear, or even like the blue or purple one he got to match one of his costumes.

It was red.

His favorite color.

_He knows my favorite color?_

The fact that he might have shared that detail on a very public interview went completely over his head.

_He knows my favorite color!_

“It’s my favorite color,” he managed to say, still processing the fact that someone like his senior would ever pay attention to such a detail, “I love y-it.”

Panic didn’t begin to describe what Kazuki felt at the moment. He was sure his face was an already unhealthy shade of red, now it would possibly make him look like a sad clown that craved for his demise.

_Preferably as quick as possible._

“You love yit?”

“I love it, the pendant, I meant the pendant,” he wondered if someone would miss him if he suddenly jumped off the nearest cliff.

_Has anyone ever tried to fall on their own skates? While they are upside down?_

“Right. Did you know that there’s only a few of these? I had to search everywhere but then remembered that they had given me one once at an event.” Shoma played with the metallic piece one more time, before giving it back, "I'm sorry, I wore it before already, but I figured it would be more special like that?"

He wanted to ask him a million questions. Yet he figured that it was best he kept his mouth shut and enjoy the moment.

Luck sometimes only came once and he sure as hell wouldn’t waste it like that.

Least he changes his mind.

“That’s very nice of you, thank you once again,” he took his gift on his still unstable hands and bowed respectfully. He tried to keep his head down to avoid further embarrassment.

Shoma laughed at his stiff posture and Kazuki gleefully realized that he hadn't heard him laugh so many times at once before.

_He laughed because of me._

_Me._

Suddenly, a cool hand slid under his chin to lift his face so that he was now facing the other skater.

“Why are you hiding like that? It’s a shame to deprive people of seeing your cute face.”

Kazuki thought that even though he may not be the strongest man on the planet, he was proud enough of himself to say that he could hold his ground on most stressing situations.

Skating championships, the media, the pressure from his federations...

Nothing prepared for this though.

Shoma’s hand found its place under his face again, this time to close his gaping mouth, “You okay there?”

“No. Yes. I mean yes.”

_Actually, I mean:  can you kill me or call Yuzuru to quad Axel on top of me. At least I would end up serving a good cause._

"Good," the older skater looked at his phone and seemed to realize that it was time to go, "I need to go, I'm sorry I-"

"It's okay," Kazuki didn't know where he found the strength to stop Shoma from apologizing, but he couldn't bear to hear him feel sorry for something completely out of his control, "I understand, you're a busy man."

_Unlike some of us._

"Thank you, I wish I could stay," he looked into Kazuki's eyes as if trying to make him understand, "I really do."

_Then don't go._

"We can't ignore duty, can we?"

_Not if we want to keep living like this._

_Not if we want to keep chasing our dreams._

Shoma bit his lip and placed his hand on Kazuki's arm. Gripping it tightly, he opened his mouth but closed it without a sound. It only lasted a second and Kazuki almost thought he had imagined it all.

His teammate quickly withdrew his hand as if burned and turned his back to him, this time he heard him clearly, "Sometimes things are far more different than what meets the eye."

_What does that even mean?_

Shoma grinned back at him one last time and Kazuki wondered if that smile held the answers to all the mysteries of the universe.

"Goodbye, Kazu."

He didn't wait for a reply.

Kazuki didn't know what had just happened in the last ten minutes but he certainly would think about it for the next days, weeks even.

On his hand laid a red penchant.

On its slim back, on the thin and delicate lines that gave the squares its shapes, something could be read. Deeply engraved into the metal:

 

_"May this token of luck protect you in my stead, now and always."_


End file.
